Just a Harmless Game of Truth
by xprettyxinxblackx
Summary: Just your LJ one-shot fluffiness. Will a short game of Truth be enough for James to admit his feelings for Lily? Maybe…This is my first FF so be nice! R&R! Thanks!


**Just a Harmless Game of Truth**

**By xprettyxinxblackx**

**Summary-Just your plain old Lily/James one-shot fluffiness. Very fluffy. Will a short game of Truth be enough for James to admit his feelings for Lily? Maybe…This is my first FF so be nice! R&R! Thanks!**

**Lily Evans, a young 17 year old girl with auburn hair was sitting by the lake watching the Giant Squid eat. It had been raining for the past 2 minutes, but it was only drizzling. She was also thinking about someone that all of the girls at Hogwarts swoon to the sight of him. Yep, you guessed it: James Potter, Lily's best friend. **

**Lily sighed. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears. Then she heard footsteps coming from the castle. **

**"Hey Lils." His voice was way too familiar. "Do you mind if I join you? I'm in the mood for some rain."**

**She turned around, smiled and nodded, and patted the grass next to her, motioning him to sit. He laid down on the wet grass and patted his chest as if to say, "Come here"**

**Lily put her head on his chest and looked up at the gray sky. She sighed again. "James, I have a few questions to ask you, so do you want to play Truth?" **

**He nodded, but as he noticed that she couldn't see him nod, he said "Sure."**

**"Okay, first question." She said "Have you ever been in love?" **

**He smiled "That's an easy one. The answer is yes. And I...I still am. But she will never love me back." He added sadly. **

**Lily noticed the sadness in his voice. She turned around on her stomach to look at him. "Are…are you okay James?" **

**He sighed. (A/N: There's a lot of sighing in this story isn't there? LOL. Back to the story then.) "Yeah, but like I said she will never love me back." **

**"Oh, come on James, almost every girl in the school loves you. All the rest are just in love with Remus or Sirius." She giggled. **

**"You're just saying that to try and make me feel better. Aren't you Lils?" He smirked.**

**"Yeah but that's what f…friends are for. Right?" It hurt Lily to say these words. She knew she wanted to be more than friends with James. **

**"Yeah. So, same question." He said **

**"What? Oh yeah duh." She giggled. "Well, same answer as you I guess, because I know he'll never love me."**

**_'How can she think that no one can love her…I know I love her.' _James thought. "So next question. Have you ever been out on a date?" He asked her nervously.**

**"Nope. You?" She stopped and thought for a second. "Oh that was a really stupid question for me to ask you. Of course you…" **

**"No, never actually. I have been waiting for you…I mean her to ask me first." He said shyly.**

**"Yeah, okay. James Potter, prankster, and the biggest heartthrob in Hogwarts has never been out on a date once?" Lily giggled.**

**"Like I said, I have been waiting." He said. **

**"Okay" Lily said, still giggling. "Next question. Who is the lucky girl?"**

**"I…I…I can't tell you. I don't want anyone to know…well besides Sirius. Anyway, you're probably going to laugh." He looked down at his feet. **

**"Oh James, why would I laugh at you." He looked at her with tears in his eyes. **

**"I…I…I don't know…I guess it's because I never told anyone about it. Besides Sirius. But I made him swear on his life he wouldn't tell you." **

**"Wait, you made him swear on his life he wouldn't tell ME? Why me James. Are we not friends anymore? I don't get it." She was blabbing. This brought tears to her eyes. **

**But she stopped when she felt James' finger on her lips. "Shhh…It's okay Lily. Don't cry…It's just…I…" But once again, his words were stopped by Lily crushing her lips to his. They both felt a shock of electricity through them. **

**Lily pulled back, with tears in her eyes once again. "J…James I'm sorry…I didn't mean to. I just…I…" Then she burst out into tears.**

"**Oh Lily." James whispered. He pulled her close and let her cry into his shirt. **

**After a few minutes, she calmed down, pulled away from him, and looked into his eyes. **

**"Do you regret it Lily? Do you totally regret kissing me?" James asked, this time all kidding aside. **

**Lily just looked at him. "N…No…I don't regret it…I was just surprised by my actions. I love you James." She looked down at her feet, afraid to know the answer. **

**"I love you too, Lily. And I always have. That's why I told Sirius that he would be in big trouble if he told you. It wasn't because I didn't want to be your friend anymore Lils. I just didn't want to hurt you if I told you." James said. At his words, Lily's head shot up surprised. **

**Once again, Lily gave him another kiss, this time softly, and James responded by holding her waist. Lily's hand found his hair and she ran her hand through it, followed by a moan from James. He finally broke away, bringing his hand to her cheek. By now they were soaking wet. (A/N: Because of the RAIN you IDIOTS! LOL.) **

**"I love you Lils." He whispered **

**"I love you too James. I love you so much." And she took him again in another mind blowing kiss..**

**FIN**

**A/N: DONE! Finally! LOL ..so what do you think?..**

**If you want, instead of just putting it as a review…you can just IM me..**

**this is my aim screen name..**

**xSummerrxhOneyx**

**Love ya'll**

**xOxKrissxOx**


End file.
